Soif de sang
by Shirley L
Summary: Yuki est gardienne, et d'une grande aide pour la guilde, sous les ordres de son père. Mais lorsque le vampire qu'elle doit tuer se révèle être Zero, sera-t-elle capable de le tuer... ? Couple : Zero x Yûki
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

**Je me suis lancée dans une fanfiction Vampire Knight -ma première o/- sur Yûki Zero. Elle sera un peu bizarre, et je modifierais un peu le passé dans les flashbacks. Yûki est amoureuse de Zero o/**

* * *

**Prologue **  
**Obscurité.**

Il faisait noir. La nuit, épais voile de velours sombre, recouvrait le ciel d'obscurité.Il avait abandonné ses diamants habituellement si luisants et tournait le dos à la lune qui s'était cachée derrière le rideau de soie, plongeant ainsi la ville dans les ténèbres. Des pas résonnèrent, brisant ainsi le silence de mort abritant le chaos se préparant. Des petits piétinements sonores, vite suivis d'un bruit de vent. Et, au détour d'une ruelle, un coup. Puis plus rien. Un cri perçant, puis soudain étouffé, déchira la nuit, comme un bout de papier inutile. Un son mou, comme celui d'un corps qui s'écrase, s'échappa du cul-de-sac. L'odeur métallique du sang envahi l'espace, désagréable et terrifiante.

Yûki dégaina Artémis, prête a tuer. Et, contre toute attente, _il_ n'y prêta pas attention. Il marcha vers elle, sans s'arrêter un instant, sans montrer une hésitation, comme pour plonger dans le précipice de la mort qui l'attendait a bras ouverts, pour se débarrasser de la responsabilité de cet acte, qu'il avait si souvent répété. La jeune fille garda l'arme en main, mais son étonnement et son incertitude se sentait comme on sent une fleur, son parfum teintant encore l'air de fragrances désagréables. La lueur folle dans les yeux du vampire disparut dès qu'ils croisèrent les siens. Il sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait ôté une vie au monde, arraché un pétale a une rose, éteint une étoile dans le ciel. Ce regard, plein de remords, sembla familier à la courageuse, cet air renfrogné faisant perdre celui si bestial au jeune homme. Mais ce fut bref. Cet éclat malfaisant régnait de nouveau dans son regard, empli de haine.

-_N'aie pas peur, je suis là,_ souffla t il, comme si c'était un secret.

Déstabilisée, Yûki flancha un instant. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur avait était transpercé, comme un couteau dans du beurre, comme une balle dans sa cible. Sa poitrine se serra et elle ravala la bile qui lui montait a la gorge. Son haut-le-corps ne passa pas inaperçu, mais le vampire ne fit aucun geste vers elle.  
Alors elle baissa son arme, les yeux brillants, ne tardant pas a déborder sous l'afflu des larmes. Cette phrase qu'on lui répétait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre, murmurée de sa bouche qu'elle avait tant de fois désirée, autrefois, lorsque l'insouciance se chargeait de la laisser vivre heureuse. Insouciance qu'elle avait quitté il y avait de cela quatre ans, devenant gardienne.  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux, brisée, comme de la glace, comme un simple morceau de sucre.  
Cet homme, qu'elle avait tant aimé, avec qui elle avait tout partagé, avec qui elle avait vécu, qui l'avait trahi, devenant son ennemi.

-Zero...

* * *

**Bon, j'avoue c'est ultra court mais c'est un prologue o/**

**Reviews ? **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ! Je poste le chapitre 1 édité, parce que ca me convenait absolument pas ce que j'avais fais...**

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**  
**Promesse.**

Il eu un rire un peu psychopathe. Ce rire, si semblable et pourtant si différent de celui de son ami, lui fendit le coeur, comme un fend un vulgaire morceau de bois.  
Il passa près d'elle et disparut dans un coup de vent, la laissant plantée là tandis qu'elle ne pouvait esquisser un mouvement. Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Yûki, cristallines. Elle ne voulait y croire.  
Elle tomba a genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, espérant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller. Malheureusement, il n'en fut rien. Secouant la tête, elle reprit contenance et se redressa difficilement.  
Un objet brillant attira son regard. Le Bloody Rose était posé près d'elle. Ainsi, Zero n'était pas complètement envahi de folie... Il voulait toujours que ce soit elle qui le tue.  
Elle fixa l'arme tristement et la rangea façon Zero à l'intérieure de sa veste, dans la petite poche prévue a cet effet et se décida enfin a rentrer à l'académie, terrassée.

Lorsque la jeune fille franchit le pas de la porte, M. Kurosu, son père adoptif mais aussi directeur de l'académie Cross, se jeta presque sur elle dans un élan de joie. Cet amour paternel qu'il lui portait, Yûki s'en voulait que ca ne lui suffise pas. Il avait tant fait pour elle, et durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait fait que le trouver légèrement timbré sur les bords, sans se rendre compte de tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour qu'elle ailles le mieux possible.

-Bonsoir, directeur... murmura-t-elle.

Il rit.

-Rooh, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'a...

La fin de sa phrase mourut lamentablement lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait perdu sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il avisa son regard vide d'émotion et son air douloureux, puis aperçu les deux lignes blanches sur ses joues et ses yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Il recouvra aussitôt son serieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et les larmes recommencèrent leur cheminement sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle s'en voulait, car elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

-Tu... tu sais, le vampire Level : E que je dois exécuter..., murmura-t-elle

Il la fixa avec perplexité, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle ne pleurait donc seulement pour ca ? Elle avait déjà échoué des missions et vu des gens vidés de leur sang, irrémédiablement morts. Mais jamais, jamais ca ne l'avait mis dans cet état là.

-Tu l'as laissé s'échapper ?, tenta-t-il quand même.

La gardienne renifla. Devait-elle lui dire ? Elle était bien embêtée, car Zero comptait beaucoup pour son père adoptif. Mais après tout, il pourrait lui être d'une grande aide...

-Pas que ca. Bien pire.

Elle releva son regard humide vers son tuteur déconcerté. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, mais le regard encourageant du directeur la força a poursuivre.

-J'ai retrouvé Zero, papa..., souffla-t-elle.

Le directeur écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes. Un Level : E... Impossible ! Ou alors... Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait fugué, il y avait de cela 6 mois ?  
Zéro, bien qu'il ne se considérait pas comme tel, était son fils d'adoption, qu'il avait pris sous son aile lorsque sa famille avait été massacrée. Cela lui fit donc un choc.

**Flashback**

_Il neigeait, de ce beau jour d'hiver. Yuki s'amusait a tordre les pics d'une fourchette, malgré les protestations de sa nounou, bien décidée a bouder de ne pouvoir sortir dehors. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir dans le jardin pour voir la neige dans la jardin, c'était très méchant ! Alors elle faisait râler sa gouvernante comme elle l'avait punie._  
_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et la petite délaissa brusquement l'objet. Elle se releva avec maladresse et se précipita vers la porte._

_-Maître Kaname ! Vo... Ah, Monsieur Kurosu... C'est quiiiiii ?_

_La fillette regardait l'enfant qui se tenait devant son tuteur avec des yeux médusés. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Quel age avait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ? Tant de question se bousculaient dans sa petite tête, auxquels son père s'empressa de répondre._

_-Il s'appelle Zero Kiryû. Il a un an de plus que toi et sa famille toute entière vient d'être massacrée par un.. méchant vampire. Il va habiter avec nous, maintenant. Veux tu bien l'emmener se nettoyer... ? J'ai encore des choses a faire._

_Yuki regarda le garçon avec tristesse et compassion. Si ca se trouvait, sa famille aussi avait été tuée par de méchants vampires..._

_-Suis moi..._

_Elle avança de quelques pas, mais le garçon ne bougea pas._  
_Elle rebroussa chemin puis le pris par ma main. Il gravirent les marches de l'escalier l'un contre l'autre et la brunette l'emmena dans sa chambre._

_-Tu es couvert de sang... attends moi là, murmura-t-elle._

_Sur les ordres de la petite, il retira ses chaussures, s'assit sur le lit et attendit patiemment. Il leva les yeux et scruta la pièce, le regard vide. Il se mit a la dévisager lorsqu'elle revint avec une bassine remplie d'eau qu'elle tenait avec précaution et un gant. Elle posa le bac par terre et retira le haut du garçon qu'elle mis sur son lit, puis commença a nettoyer le sang sur son visage et son torse tandis qu'il se laissait faire sans rien dire. Elle y allait tout doucement, ayant l'impression qu'un seul mouvement pouvait le briser, lui qui avait déjà de nombreuses fissures._

_-Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Il ne bougea d'abord pas d'un cil, puis il secoua négativement la tête. Mais il ne prononça pas un mot._

_-Tu as peur ?_

_Il la regarda longuement. Si longtemps que la petite se demanda s'il avait entendu, ou même comprit ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis il leva ses prunelles améthystes vers elle, un rictus dégoûté aux lèvres._

_-Oui, souffla t il dans un murmure a peine audible._

_Elle lui pris la main et il la serra, comme si c'était la dernière chose a laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher. N'était-ce pas vrai, dans un sens ? Elle était là, devant lui, a lui serrer la main et a le réconforter. Il était touché, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître._

_-Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider. C'est promis._

_Il la fixa et des larmes naquirent au coins de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait les retenir, bien bien que ca ne l'arrangeait pas de pleurer pour si peu._

_-Merci._

Yûki se rappelait cette promesse, gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle lui avait promit de toujours l'aider. Alors elle allait le faire. Elle tenait trop a lui pour 'oublier seulement car il était devenu l'être qu'elle détestait le plus, celui envers lequel elle nourrissait un peur incontrôlable. Enfin, tous ceux de son espèce. Sauf lui.

-Papa... donnons une chance a Zero... j'en t'en prie...

Il la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta dans une étreinte paternelle. Il voulut protester, mais elle l'avait appelé "Papa", et ca le toucha. Alors il céda, comme bien souvent avec elle.

-C'est d'accord. Mais la seule condition, c'est que tu me jure de le tuer s'il tente quoique ce soit.

Yûki soupira. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, elle ne pourrait pas le tuer. Elle tenait trop a lui, elle l'aimait ! C'était comme demander a Juliette de tuer Roméo...

-C'est d'accord.

Pourtant, elle n'aimait pas mentir.  
Mais le voir ainsi l'avait blessée, comme si on lui avait arraché le coeur, comme si on avait brisé son âme pour en ramasser les fragments. Elle n'était plus que la moitié d'elle même, et a ce moment, son désir le plus intense, c'était de retrouver Zero, de le ramener a la raison, pour enfin lui dire comme elle l'aimait. Pour l'extirper de cette folie qui le retenait prisonnier, enchaîné a l'intérieur de lui-même.  
Pour l'aider, et tenir sa promesse.

* * *

**Bon, c'est pas long, mais j'arrive pas a faire plus. Et puis, je suis débutante, donc bon x)**

**Zero : On voit ca, tu m'as fait devenir fou...**

**Shirley : Eh, tait toi où la prochaine fois t'apparaît en tutu rose...**

**Zero : Elle a le pouvoir...**

**Shirley : Héhé.**

**Enfin, bref x) Soyer indulgents s'il vous plaît, mis dites moi quand même ce qu'il ne va pas o/**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
